SANFRANSINISTER chapter 2
by danny decade
Summary: Leo is trying to save the sisters from the new king of evil, but who's going to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Leo's hand trembled as he removed the last amulet from his jacket pocket. He knew what he was doing went against everything he had been taught by the elders. Somehow that didn't seem to matter at this point. He was going to do what had to be done, know matter what the outcome may be. After all it was Tafar who gave Leo the amulet's to save the world from Monarch's wrath. Tafar was certain that one of the charmed one's would be killed in a battle with the new king of evil. Now Leo was about to use the power of the last amulet to bring back the eldest sister. Prudence Halliwell was killed six years ago by Shax, the source's personal hit demon. Despite many attempts to revive her by her sisters, there was no magic, no spell, powerful enough to bring her back, until now. Closing his eyes, Leo tried to orb the amulet into the crypt. Just as he began to concentrate, Leo sensed an evil presence. Suddenly, a flaming

object appeared in front of him. It was Hyperia, an evil witch who had become a top adviser to king Monarch.

'Well, well, well, what have we here, Picking out a final resting place for your beloved'? 'Your supposed to be looking for the elders for my new king,' Hyperia scorned.

Leo tried to put the amulet back into his pocket, but Hyperia saw him and used her magic to steal the article in the blink of an eye.

'This is interesting', Hyperia said with a determined look upon her face. 'Is this how you keep resurrecting the sisters after they have been sent to their deaths'? 'No doubt, the work of the elders I'm certain'.

Leo leaped across the chamber to grab the amulet back, but the evil witch sent him flying into the wall with her black magic.

'I'm afraid this little gem has to be destroyed', said Hyperia.

'You can't do that, its our only hope, you must understand, Monarch can't be allowed to keep the chronicle', Leo demanded. 'That power that he stole from the elders, will make him go insane, and when that happens, he will destroy everyone around him'. 'Even demons, even you ,He said.

'The entire underworld could unite against him, but that wouldn't be enough'. He continued,' That necklace is enchanted with the power to bring back a charmed one from death'.

He pointed at the wall of names, and explained, that only bringing back the first born daughter Patricia

Halliwell, would somehow reconstitute the charmed one's in some way or another, he hoped.

Hyperia looked into Leo's eyes, she could see how desperate he was, but it didn't matter.

'You have betrayed my king, and for that you will be punished.' but firsts things first.

She took the amulet and threw it down on the floor. Using her black magic, Hyperia, focused her attention on the object. Then suddenly, it bursts into flames. There was a loud explosion, and just like that ,the amulet was destroyed.

Leo cried out ' Do you know what you have done'? 'Now, you have just sealed all of our fates'. 'He will kill all of us once the power of the chronicle has fully taken him over.

'Your fate was sealed when you refused to hand over the elders, now you will die by my hands, and I shall be rewarded for thwarting this plot against my king', she said with an evil grin on her face.

In the blink of an eye, Leo grabbed the flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on temporarily blinding the evil witch. He then threw it at her and quickly orbed out of the chamber. Moments later he reappeared outside somewhere in the graveyard. He was surrounded by tree's and an old stone wall. Leo kneeled behind the wall to hide from the dark witch. He was trying to buy some time , so he could think about what his next move could be. But a few seconds later, she floated over the wall. Now she could follow him anywhere he went, even when he orbed.

'Time for you to join your bride in the next life, white lighter', Hyperia said , as she positioned herself so Leo was caught between her, and the stone wall.

'No need to orb anymore, I can sense where your going'. She held her hands out as if she was about to do to him, what she had done to the amulet.

Two beams of light came shooting out of her hands, Leo jumped out of the way, and was nearly hit. The force of the beams hit the stone wall, and blew little bits of rock, and stone all over the place. He lay on the ground, covered in debris. As he looked up at her she was pointing her hands at him again ready to unleash all her fury for him to meet his end. There was nothing left of the old wall, except a huge hole that could not be seen, for the dust that had filled the air around it. Hyperia walked over next to him. This time she would not miss, for he was pinned to the ground by what was left of that section of the wall. But as Leo looked into the face of his killer, he noticed her attention now was focused on something else. Just as he had sensed her presence in the chamber before she appeared, the evil witch had now sensed another presence among them. Slowly through the dust a lone figure entered the scene through the broken section of the wall.

Hyperia's attention was now totally drawn to this being. The mysterious stranger stood before both of them. The dark witch did not know who this was, but could tell that he was not evil. Leo's reaction was the same, he felt the presence of good with the arrival. The stranger was dressed in an all black robe that covered their entire body. The evil witch Hyperia walked slowly away from Leo, and stepped ,so that she was directly in front of this intruder. After a few moments of silence, Hyperia turned around and started to walk away, as if she were retreating. Then with precision timing, she spun around and fired two more beams of light. This time the target was the uninvited guest. The mysterious figure raised its hands, and both light beams stopped in their places. Then the strangers hands were raised even higher, and the twin beams of the witches black magic returned from their destination. Hyperia could not move fast enough. She screamed in glorious agony, as her own dark magic struck its creator down in a great ball of fire. Then it was over, the evil witch, was gone for good.

Leo could not believe what he had just witnessed. Who was this person, or thing? Was it another gift from Tafar? He started to uncover himself from the rubble.

The stranger walked over and kneeled down next to him.

'Its ok, your safe now'. the stranger said.

The look on Leo's face said it all. He recognized that voice, he was in a state of shock, and at a loss for words.

'This is impossible ,' he thought to himself .

The stranger removed the hood of the robe, that covered its head, revealing a very familiar face.

'What's the matter Leo, you look like you've seen a ghost'. the stranger said. '

Leo pulled the hooded raincoat out from under his jacket. He looked at it, then looked back at his rescuer.

'I, don't understand, the amulet was destroyed'. How can you be here, be alive'? Leo said in a whisper.

He reached up to touch the face of his savior. With all he has seen in all of his lives, he never could believe that in their darkest hour, with no hope left, and with certain death facing them, that somehow, someway, she had returned to save them all. They worked together to clear his body of the rubble. Leo made it up to his feet, then gave her a long awaited hug. Then after feeling the warmth of her body, feeling her heart beating, he now realized that he was not dreaming. She was real, she was breathing, she was smiling, and crying at the same time. She was alive, Prue was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's hand trembled as he removed the last amulet from his jacket pocket. He knew what he was doing went against everything he had been taught by the elders. Somehow that didn't seem to matter at this point. He was going to do what had to be done, know matter what the outcome may be. After all it was Tafar who gave Leo the amulet's to save the world from Monarch's wrath. Tafar was certain that one of the charmed one's would be killed in a battle with the new king of evil. Now Leo was about to use the power of the last amulet to bring back the eldest sister. Prudence Halliwell was killed six years ago by Shax, the source's personal hit demon. Despite many attempts to revive her by her sisters, there was no magic, no spell, powerful enough to bring her back, until now. Closing his eyes, Leo tried to orb the amulet into the crypt. Just as he began to concentrate, Leo sensed an evil presence. Suddenly, a flaming

object appeared in front of him. It was Hyperia, an evil witch who had become a top adviser to king Monarch.

'Well, well, well, what have we here, Picking out a final resting place for your beloved'? 'Your supposed to be looking for the elders for my new king,' Hyperia scorned.

Leo tried to put the amulet back into his pocket, but Hyperia saw him and used her magic to steal the article in the blink of an eye.

'This is interesting', Hyperia said with a determined look upon her face. 'Is this how you keep resurrecting the sisters after they have been sent to their deaths'? 'No doubt, the work of the elders I'm certain'.

Leo leaped across the chamber to grab the amulet back, but the evil witch sent him flying into the wall with her black magic.

'I'm afraid this little gem has to be destroyed', said Hyperia.

'You can't do that, its our only hope, you must understand, Monarch can't be allowed to keep the chronicle', Leo demanded. 'That power that he stole from the elders, will make him go insane, and when that happens, he will destroy everyone around him'. 'Even demons, even you ,He said.

'The entire underworld could unite against him, but that wouldn't be enough'. He continued,' That necklace is enchanted with the power to bring back a charmed one from death'.

He pointed at the wall of names, and explained, that only bringing back the first born daughter Patricia

Halliwell, would somehow reconstitute the charmed one's in some way or another, he hoped.

Hyperia looked into Leo's eyes, she could see how desperate he was, but it didn't matter.

'You have betrayed my king, and for that you will be punished.' but firsts things first.

She took the amulet and threw it down on the floor. Using her black magic, Hyperia, focused her attention on the object. Then suddenly, it bursts into flames. There was a loud explosion, and just like that ,the amulet was destroyed.

Leo cried out ' Do you know what you have done'? 'Now, you have just sealed all of our fates'. 'He will kill all of us once the power of the chronicle has fully taken him over.

'Your fate was sealed when you refused to hand over the elders, now you will die by my hands, and I shall be rewarded for thwarting this plot against my king', she said with an evil grin on her face.

In the blink of an eye, Leo grabbed the flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on temporarily blinding the evil witch. He then threw it at her and quickly orbed out of the chamber. Moments later he reappeared outside somewhere in the graveyard. He was surrounded by tree's and an old stone wall. Leo kneeled behind the wall to hide from the dark witch. He was trying to buy some time , so he could think about what his next move could be. But a few seconds later, she floated over the wall. Now she could follow him anywhere he went, even when he orbed.

'Time for you to join your bride in the next life, white lighter', Hyperia said , as she positioned herself so Leo was caught between her, and the stone wall.

'No need to orb anymore, I can sense where your going'. She held her hands out as if she was about to do to him, what she had done to the amulet.

Two beams of light came shooting out of her hands, Leo jumped out of the way, and was nearly hit. The force of the beams hit the stone wall, and blew little bits of rock, and stone all over the place. He lay on the ground, covered in debris. As he looked up at her she was pointing her hands at him again ready to unleash all her fury for him to meet his end. There was nothing left of the old wall, except a huge hole that could not be seen, for the dust that had filled the air around it. Hyperia walked over next to him. This time she would not miss, for he was pinned to the ground by what was left of that section of the wall. But as Leo looked into the face of his killer, he noticed her attention now was focused on something else. Just as he had sensed her presence in the chamber before she appeared, the evil witch had now sensed another presence among them. Slowly through the dust a lone figure entered the scene through the broken section of the wall.

Hyperia's attention was now totally drawn to this being. The mysterious stranger stood before both of them. The dark witch did not know who this was, but could tell that he was not evil. Leo's reaction was the same, he felt the presence of good with the arrival. The stranger was dressed in an all black robe that covered their entire body. The evil witch Hyperia walked slowly away from Leo, and stepped ,so that she was directly in front of this intruder. After a few moments of silence, Hyperia turned around and started to walk away, as if she were retreating. Then with precision timing, she spun around and fired two more beams of light. This time the target was the uninvited guest. The mysterious figure raised its hands, and both light beams stopped in their places. Then the strangers hands were raised even higher, and the twin beams of the witches black magic returned from their destination. Hyperia could not move fast enough. She screamed in glorious agony, as her own dark magic struck its creator down in a great ball of fire. Then it was over, the evil witch, was gone for good.

Leo could not believe what he had just witnessed. Who was this person, or thing? Was it another gift from Tafar? He started to uncover himself from the rubble.

The stranger walked over and kneeled down next to him.

'Its ok, your safe now'. the stranger said.

The look on Leo's face said it all. He recognized that voice, he was in a state of shock, and at a loss for words.

'This is impossible ,' he thought to himself .

The stranger removed the hood of the robe, that covered its head, revealing a very familiar face.

'What's the matter Leo, you look like you've seen a ghost'. the stranger said. '

Leo pulled the hooded raincoat out from under his jacket. He looked at it, then looked back at his rescuer.

'I, don't understand, the amulet was destroyed'. How can you be here, be alive'? Leo said in a whisper.

He reached up to touch the face of his savior. With all he has seen in all of his lives, he never could believe that in their darkest hour, with no hope left, and with certain death facing them, that somehow, someway, she had returned to save them all. They worked together to clear his body of the rubble. Leo made it up to his feet, then gave her a long awaited hug. Then after feeling the warmth of her body, feeling her heart beating, he now realized that he was not dreaming. She was real, she was breathing, she was smiling, and crying at the same time. She was alive, Prue was alive.


End file.
